


Baby we're like a time bomb

by eresla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cheesy rain scene, desperate!Calum, it's kinda shity but who cares, kinda break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eresla/pseuds/eresla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But we always fixed it! Always you…you can’t run from our problems now! Michael, please!” I tried again wanted to grab his arm but he flinched away.</p><p>[just some fluffy Malum]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby we're like a time bomb

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in the 5SOS fandom so I hope you like it :)
> 
> This one's for my best friend ♥ I love youuuuu ♥

“No! Please…please don’t do this to me!” I cried out as I almost ran down the stairs to follow Michael.

“I think it’s the best for the both of us. We kinda…drifted apart don’t you think?” was his response as he put on his shoes and his coat.

“But we always fixed it! Always you…you can’t run from our problems now! Michael, please!” I tried again wanted to grab his arm but he flinched away.

“I think it’s better if I go now and…get my head free. I don’t think we could talk about this now.”

“Yes we could!”

“No, Calum! _You_ could but _I_ couldn’t! Just quit it, it won’t change now.”

With that he opened the front door of our shared apartment and was out, jogging down the staircase.

As I was looking out of the window I saw him walking downtown in the pouring rain.  
Pouring rain, what a nice weather for what seemed like a real break up this time.  
Yes, we always had our little fights about stupid nothings but this time it was different. It felt different.

Like he drew the final line, already moved on.

Like he didn’t cared at all.

And finally the tears were slowly streaming down my face while sobs escaped my mouth.  
He just fucking left me. After he promised a thousand times to stay with me whatever comes!

Without really thinking what I was doing I also slipped in my shoes, grabbed my jacket (no not really mine, it was one of Michael’s but I didn’t realized in that moment) and sprinted down the stairs. Luckily I didn’t tripped and fell.

Outside a sharp wind hit my skin and the cold rain immediately soaked my clothes. I began to run in the same direction Michael walked away a few minutes ago and hoped. Hoped to catch him and finally I could see him a few meters in front of me.

He walked with hunched shoulders and a fast pace.

So I screamed.

“YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU PROMISED MICHAEL CLIFFORD!”

He slowed down and I shouted again, a little out of breath.

“Don’t you care about me at all?! Have you even cared before? Or did you just lead me on, thought ‘Oh maybe I can play with his feelings’ and then just leave? You’re not even fighting for what we have! I love you so much Mike but…but it seems to me that you never really loved me. Or else you wouldn’t have given up on me so easily!”

My lower lip trembled slightly and my hands were clenched into fists. My whole body shook and one couldn’t tell anymore if there was rain on my face or if it were still the tears.

“For fucks sake _say_ something!”

He just stood there. Is he for real now?

“I love you so fucking much and this is your ‘response’?! No response at all? God I was such a stupid idiot, to fall for you, to believe all the bullshit you told me like ‘I love you too baby’ or ‘I will always be there for you, love’! Do you even know how fucking much this hurts?! You’re an asshole Michael Clifford…and asshole which I will always love.”

The last bit I only whispered and didn’t expect him to hear. Still no reaction from him.

“Fine…I’m tired of talking to a cold wall. I don’t e-expect you to come back then…it’s fine…it’s fine.” My voice was quiet.

I gave up.

I turned around and started walking away as suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around my stomach and a body was pressed against my back.

“I’m sorry” was all Michael said so so quietly that I almost didn’t catch it.

“I’m so fucking sorry” he repeated and his grip tightened around my torso.

My sobs grew louder and a slightly “You fucking stupid idiot” escaped my lips. Turning in his embrace I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his drenched coat.

We stood there what seems like for hours ‘till we decided to go home and really talk this out.

And thanks to the rain I got a cold but…I have someone who can nurse me back to health.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very welcome
> 
> thanks x


End file.
